


with my feelings on fire (guess I'm a bad liar)

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, because i have major trimberly and cranscott feels, i got this as a prompt on tumblr so here it is I hope the anon who sent it likes it!, this is just fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: The one where a date night turns into exposed secrets and discoveries.AKA Jason, Billy, Kimberly and Trini absolutely SUCK at lying.a prompt I received from an anon on tumblr!





	with my feelings on fire (guess I'm a bad liar)

**Author's Note:**

> fic title from 'Bad Liar' by Selena Gomez.
> 
> comments are appreciated!
> 
> you can come and scream at me about this on my tumblr: movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com

“Seriously, like...how are we gonna…keep this from the others?” Kimberly breathes against the skin of Trini’s neck, goosebumps erupting up her spine at the sound of Trini gasping as Kimberly pushes her up against the wall and begins fiddling with the button on her jeans.

“Fuck, I don’t know…I don’t care…just keep touching me.” Trini gasps out, and Kimberly whines and kisses her lips roughly, her mind spinning wildly as Trini’s hands move under her shirt, nails digging into the skin of her back.

Kimberly hisses at the flare of pain, bites down on Trini’s bottom lip before the sound of Zack’s voice echoing in the ship causes her to freeze against Trini, who whines and tries to kiss her again.

“Wait, no-Zack’s here.” Kimberly whispers, and Trini growls under her breath.

“I hate him.” She pouts. Kimberly laughs breathlessly, presses another chaste kiss to Trini’s lips before pulling away from her. 

Trini adjusts herself, pulling her shirt down as Kimberly fixes her hair before they both exit the medical bay of the ship and make their way to the morphing grid to see Zack, Jason and Billy all looking at them in shock.

“Oh, hey! Didn’t know you guys were here already.” Jason says with a smile, and Kimberly shrugs.

“Just getting some one on one time with Trini.” She says, and she smirks when Trini’s eyes bulge as she coughs. 

“Fighting. We were practicing.” Trini adds on hastily, and Zack narrows his eyes at them, eyes flicking back and forth between them as Billy shrugs.

“Cool.” 

“Hey, is it okay if we leave early today, Jase? Trini and I have got like, a massive biology assignment we’ve gotta tackle.” Kimberly makes up on the spot, the lie easily escaping her as Jason’s cheeks suddenly turn red as he nods.

“Uh yeah, yeah that’s fine, uh…Billy and I have got chemistry-.”

“A chemistry test to study for.” Billy adds suddenly, looking at Jason with wide eyes. 

“Y-Yeah.” Jason says, and it’s Zack turns to them with narrowed eyes now instead, looking between his four friends suspiciously before he sighs.

“You guys suck. Stop caring about school and hang out with me.” He pouts, and Kimberly rolls her eyes.

“Sorry, Zack. We love you, though.”

“Ah, it’s fine. I’m watching movies with my mom tonight anyway.” He says fondly, and Trini smiles and ruffles his hair.

“Tell her we say hi.”

“Will do.”

As they begin making their way to the pit to train, Trini reaches out and grips Kimberly’s wrist before pulling her back slightly, her lips brushing against Kimberly’s ear, causing her to shudder.

“Biology assignment?”

“What? I wanna take you out on a date, I had to come up with something.” She says with a shrug, and Trini’s eyes soften.

“A date, huh?”

“Mmm…” Trini smiles, presses a kiss to her cheek before interlacing their fingers.

“Okay…but you better take me somewhere fancy, Princess.” Kimberly growls under her breath at the nickname, but lets Trini drag her into the pit all the same.

Training goes by in a blur, Kimberly teaming up with Zack while trying her best to keep her eyes off Trini, who practices with Billy with a grin on her face every time Billy gets a hit on her.

“Did you see that?!”

“Good job, Billy!” 

Zack takes the distraction as an advantage and lands a hit on Kimberly, and she glares at him as he smirks at her.

“Stop staring at Trini’s ass.” Kimberly smirks and blocks his next hook before spinning him around and putting him into a chokehold, squeezing a little tighter than necessary, and Zack whines before tapping his hand against her arm to get her to let go.

She squeezes again before pushing him away gently, and Zack coughs, clutching his neck as water fills his eyes.

“Okay, you weren’t checking her out, sorry.” He chokes out.

“Would it be so bad if I was?” Kimberly says with a raised eyebrow, and Zack grins widely.

“Why, were you?” He asks with a smirk, and Kimberly shrugs.

“She has a nice ass.”

“Hey you two, focus!” Jason yells out, and Zack rolls his eyes before raising his fists again. 

They finish training with an hour, and Kimberly hangs back as Billy and Jason leave the pit, Trini grabbing her bag and pulling it up over her shoulder as Kimberly saunters up to her.

“Ready?”

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going.” Trini says with a chuckle, and Kimberly grips her hand, squeezing it gently.

“Somewhere special to us both. I gotta head home and shower first. Pick you up in like an hour?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

-

“Seriously, Kim?”

“What? It’s romantic! We had our first date here!”

Trini looks up at the newly rebuilt Krispy Kreme with a stony expression before looking at Kimberly in confusion.

“What? No we didn’t!”

“Oh come on, you seriously didn’t consider that day we came here alone as a date?” Kimberly says with a raised eyebrow, and Trini’s eyes widen.

“What? No!”

“We fought over the last piece of donut!” Kimberly exclaims.

“So?”

“That’s a date!”

“You’re so delusional.” Trini rolls her eyes, but smiles all the same as Kimberly grips her hand and presses a kiss to her hair.

“Come on! I need a sugar rush that doesn’t include you.” Kimberly teases, and Trini scoffs despite the clear reddening of her cheeks.

“You’re a sap.” 

Kimberly drags her inside, both of them looking around the place in wonder at how they managed to rebuild the destroyed Krispy Kreme in less than a month.

It looks exactly the same, if not just newly painted, and Kimberly grins at the lack of customers, the last of them leaving as the guy behind the counter sighs at their entrance.

“We’re closing in half an hour.”

“Oh, really?” Kimberly says in shock. The guy behind the counter nods.

“Yeah, new hours. We close at eight now.”

“Damn.” Kimberly sighs in disappointment, and Trini squeezes her hand.

“It’s okay. We’ll take whatever you got left. And two bottles of water.” 

As soon as their orders are done, both of them carrying at least two bags filled with donuts, Trini nods toward the entrance and Kimberly follows her out with a frown.

“Damn, there goes my romantic date idea.”

“Oh, please. We were at a Krispy Kreme. I have a better idea.”

“Oh yeah?”

“The lookout.”

Kimberly freezes, looks at Trini with wide eyes as Trini grins at her.

“I…we…”

“What?”

“The lookout is…fuck, why didn’t I think of that?” Kimberly groans, and Trini laughs and jogs over, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“Because you don’t know what a date is, clearly.”

“Can you blame me? My first real boyfriend was Ty, and his idea of a date was me watching him play video games.” Kimberly grumbles, and Trini rolls her eyes.

“Douchebag. Come on, let’s go.” 

After navigating the bags of donuts into Trini’s lap, Kimberly drives them up into the mountains near her house, a whine escaping her when Trini opens the bag and begins munching on a donut halfway there.

“Cheating!”

“Shh, here.” Kimberly opens her mouth as Trini shoves a donut into it roughly, laughing when Kimberly coughs and whines before pulling the donut out of her mouth.

“Meanie.” She chokes out. 

As soon as they reach the Cliffs, Kimberly parks her car, pulling the handbrake up before reaching for a donut, and Trini slaps her hand away.

Kimberly gasps and looks up at her, and she grins before leaning over and pressing a kiss to her lips gently.

Kimberly can taste the sugar strawberry frosting on her lips, smiles as Trini whines when she swipes her tongue across her bottom lip before she takes the opportunity to reach out and grab one of the bags off Trini’s lap before pulling away.

“Hah!”

“Cheating.” Trini grumbles, and Kimberly grins, shoving a mini donut into her mouth as she does. 

“So…” Trini says, leaning back in the passenger seat, and Kimberly looks up at her imploringly.

“Mm?”

“We never…we’ve never really talked about this.” Trini says, fiddling with the donut in her hand and refusing to make eye contact with Kimberly, who frowns.

“Talked about what?”

“What we are.” Trini says, swallowing loudly before looking up at Kimberly, who nods once.

“Yeah, I know. I guess I was waiting for the first date at least to talk about it.”

“Oh, really? So you cornering me in the pit one day and kissing me wasn’t an opportune moment?” Trini says with a raised eyebrow, and Kimberly bites her lip sheepishly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to just attack you like that but…you looked so fucking cute in that yellow crop top, it was like, killing me not to touch you.” Trini laughs, takes a bite of her donut and shakes her head.

“I didn’t even know you liked me.”

“Neither did I. It was a really nice crop top.” Trini rolls her eyes as Kimberly chuckles, and Kimberly watches her for a few moments before she reaches out and rests her hand on Trini’s thigh.

“Look, I don’t even know what this is, I just know that I like being with you…and kissing you…so maybe we can just take things slow? See how it goes?” She says softly, and Trini bites down on her lip, which causes Kimberly’s heart to skip a beat before Trini nods.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think I’d like that. I like kissing you, too.” She mumbles, her cheeks turning red, and Kimberly chuckles and pokes one of them with her index finger.

“You’re so cute.”

“Shut up.” Trini grumbles, slapping her hand away, and Kimberly outright laughs now.

Trini raises an eyebrow at her, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Really?”

“What? It’s cute how defensive you get!” Kimberly says, still laughing slightly, and Trini growls under her breath before she suddenly moves the bags of donuts off her lap and onto the dashboard. 

“Oh yeah? What else do you find cute about me?”

Kimberly’s not laughing anymore.

“Uh…” She swallows the lump in her throat as Trini suddenly unbuckles her seat belt, and before Kimberly can say anything, Trini gets out of the car, shutting the door before disappearing behind it.

“What…” 

Kimberly looks at her in the rearview mirror before she pops up beside Kimberly, opening the door to the driver’s seat, and Kimberly barely has a chance to react before she’s leaning over and unbuckling Kimberly’s seatbelt, pulling it off her before suddenly jumping onto her lap.

“Jesus, Trin-.” Trini shuts the door, straddles Kimberly’s lap before she reaches for the side of the seat and uses the lever to push the back of the chair down roughly.

“Whoa!” Kimberly exclaims, gripping Trini’s hips for stability as the back of the chair comes to a jolted stop lying flat, and Trini grins wickedly before leaning down and kissing Kimberly fiercely. 

“You haven’t answered my question.” She breathes against her lips, and Kimberly swallows the lump in her throat as her heart pounds erratically against her chest.

“I, uh…what was the question?” She squeaks out, and Trini chuckles before she suddenly moves her lips down to Kimberly’s jaw, peppering kisses along her jawline.

“What else do you find cute about me?” She whispers, and Kimberly whines as Trini bites down on her pulse point before sucking the skin into her teeth gently. 

“Uh, I-well...fuck…” Kimberly can’t think straight, finds her hands roaming underneath Trini’s shirt to grapple at the soft skin of her back as Trini continues kissing her way down Kimberly’s neck.

“Lost for words?” Trini teases, and Kimberly chuckles breathlessly.

“Yeah, well, you have that effect on me, ah!” Kimberly cries out as Trini bites down on her collarbone before pressing a kiss to the wound, and Kimberly growls, pulls Trini up roughly for a bruising kiss before reaching for the plaid shirt she’s wearing and pulling it off her body.

Trini allows her to do so, helping her slide the shirt down her arms, and Kimberly grips the bottom of the shirt she’s wearing under it, tugging on it.

“Off.” She hisses, and Trini grins.

“Yes, ma’am.” She easily pulls the shirt up and over her head, and Kimberly stares breathlessly for a few moments, fingers roaming over the tanned skin of Trini’s stomach before she surges up and pulls her down for a searing kiss.

“You. Are. So. Beautiful.” She says between kisses to Trini’s lips, and Trini giggles as her fingers tickle the skin on her ribs.

“Ah, Kim! Stop! You know I’m ticklish!” She gasps out, and Kimberly grins, presses a kiss to her throat. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Kimberly asks gently, pulling away and brushing Trini’s hair away from her face before cradling her face in her hands.

“Yeah. I want you.” Trini says firmly, smiling before she kisses Kimberly gently, and Kimberly sighs against her lips before pulling her back down, her fingers reaching out behind Trini’s back to fiddle with the clasp of her bra-

Kimberly sees the burst of light that illuminates Trini before she looks up and gasps, her eyes widen, and Kimberly immediately surges up, holds Trini close to her to cover her body up as Trini hides against her.

“Shit!” 

“It’s okay! Here.” Kimberly grabs Trini’s plaid shirt, pulls it over her body as Trini loops her arms into the holes, and Kimberly chuckles and presses a kiss to her stomach as a car pulls up beside them.

“Who the hell else would come up here?” Trini growls, and Kimberly laughs as she helps her button up her shirt.

“It’s a lookout, Trini. Of course people are gonna come up here to do…well, exactly what we just tried to do.” She says with a laugh, and Trini glares down at her before her expression softens and she sighs.

“It was going so well…” 

“No, no, shh. It’s okay…” Kimberly says, pulling her down by her collar to kiss her lips softly, and Trini whines against her lips, tangles her fingers in Kimberly’s hair before pulling away.

“We can’t-.”

“I know.” Kimberly sighs before she sits up properly, adjusts Trini so she’s sitting comfortably in her lap as she continues buttoning up her shirt, and Kimberly looks out of the window to the car that’s pulled up beside them.

She notices the familiar red chipped painting on the side of the car.

And then she frowns.

“Is…is that Jason’s car?” She says in confusion, and Trini suddenly freezes, half her buttons still undone as she looks where Kimberly’s looking.

“I…yeah. It is.” She says in shock, and Kimberly whistles.

“Yikes. We’re so busted.” 

“Wait, he said he had a chemistry test to study for with Billy…so who is he up here with?” Trini says, looking at Kimberly with a frown, and Kimberly blinks.

“I…have no idea.” They both look back at Jason’s car.

“Well, is there any girls he-HOLY SHIT!” 

Trini claps a hand over Kimberly’s mouth before the words finish leaving her mouth to silence her, her own eyes wide with shock as they both watch on in complete and utter shock.

Jason steps out of the car first, a small smile on his face before he opens the passenger door.

And Billy steps out. 

Jason takes his hand, pulls Billy forward gently as Billy chuckles, and Kimberly looks on, frozen in shock as Jason presses a gentle kiss to Billy’s lips.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god-.” Kimberly whines against Trini’s hand covering her mouth, and Trini shakes her head.

“No fucking way-.” 

“Jason, someone else is here.” Billy says, and Jason shrugs, grips Billy’s hand tighter.

“So? They’re probably busy, Billy.” 

“I don’t know…”

“Hey, we don’t have to do anything, we can just stargaze, like I promised.” 

“Really?”

“Of course, Billy. Like I told you, a perfect date involves you no matter what.” Jason says with a smile, and Billy claps his hands excitedly.

“I can show you all the different constellations! We’re away from city lights so you can see them better-wait, isn’t that Kimberly’s car?” 

Kimberly’s heart drops and Trini whines.

“Fuck, fuck, Kim, what do we do-?”

“Kim?” Trini jumps off Kimberly’s lap like she’s been electrocuted, finishes buttoning up her shirt hastily as Kimberly grabs the donuts off the dashboard just as Jason pops up beside her window and knocks on the pane lightly.

She jumps in pretend shock, shoves a donut into her mouth as she rolls the window down.

“Jase? Hey! What are you doing here?” She says in mock surprise through a mouthful of donut, and Jason raises an eyebrow.

“I can ask you the same thing.” He says.

“We’re doing our biology assignment.” Trini says hastily.

“With no books?” Billy says as he pops up beside Jason with a frown, and Kimberly looks at Trini with wide eyes.

“I, uh, we-.”

“Why’s your shirt all weird, Trini?” Billy asks, his frown only growing deeper, and Kimberly groans, smashes her head against the steering wheel before looking at Trini, who blushes deeply and tucks her hair behind her ears.

“I…fuck.” She finishes lamely, and Kimberly looks up at Jason with a weak smile as Jason blushes.

“Uh, Billy, they were up here on a date, I think.”

“Yeah, so were you, apparently.” Kimberly says, raising an eyebrow, and Jason and Billy suddenly both turn bright red.

“What-.”

“No, we-.”

“We saw, guys. It’s okay.” Kimberly says with a warm smile, and Jason sighs, ruffles the back of his hair as Billy continues trying to convince them differently.

“We were looking at chemistry stuff-.”

“Billy, they know, buddy.” He says, reaching down and gripping Billy’s hand in his own, and Billy stutters for a few moments before he sighs.

“Okay, worth a try.” He says weakly, and Kimberly chuckles.

“How long has this been going on?” Trini asks, leaning over Kimberly to get closer to the boys, and they shrug.

“A while. You?”

“A while.” Trini says with a grin, and Jason laughs.

“Fair enough.”

“Do you think Zack knows?” Billy asks anxiously, and Kimberly shakes her head, but Trini laughs.

“Probably. Did you guys see his face when we said we had ‘assignments’ and ‘tests’?” She says, using her middle and index fingers to indicate quotation marks, and Jason sighs.

“Yeah, we kinda suck at lying.” 

“We need to work on that.”

“Big time.” 

-

The second Zack sees them at the ship the next day, he notices the glances each of them shares, rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

“What? Have you all figured out each other’s supposed secret relationships?”

Jason chokes on the water he’s drinking, Billy looks up at the ceiling as if he hasn’t heard a word Zack has just said, Trini whines and covers it as a cough, and Kimberly simply sighs.

“How long have you known?”

“Forever.”

“The fuck? How?” Trini growls, and Zack grins.

“You guys fucking suck at lying. ‘Assignments’ and ‘tests’, my ass.”


End file.
